Once A Perfect Life
by blahh4
Summary: Formerly know as 'How To Deal' Sarah is sent to CGL out of self-defense. While there, she finds love, and stuff she never knew about herself. Some of that 'stuff' could be deadly. DramaTradegyRomance-Completed!-
1. Prologue

Okay, I hope you like!  
  
Prologue:  
  
Sarah was walking home from school on a deserted street. Sarah is 15 and had dark, red hair and green, emerald eyes. She had pale skin and she is average height. She lived in New York City, and she has a great life. She was on her school basketball team, was easily the best player, had tons a friends, a loving family, a day job, a great house, and a hot boyfriend.  
  
But it didn't last very long.  
  
As she was walking home, that cold and gloomy day, she felt something on her shoulder. She saw a man there.  
  
"Hey kid," He said. "You wanna come to the movies with me? We're gonna see Scary Movie 3 (A/N: I loved that movie!)."  
  
She smiled politely. "No thanks. I gotta get home. But thanks for offering!" She tried to get away, but he just tightened her grip on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, come on. You know you wanna see it!"  
  
"No. I know I hafta get home! Just let go!"  
  
He took out a gun and pointed it at her head. "No. You are coming with me."  
  
Sarah paused. Then she twisted from his grip and socked him in the face. He fell to the ground, clutching his nose and mouth, which was bleeding.  
  
"Oh, you shouldn't have done that," He said fiercely. He pointed his at her head and shot. She dodged it by inches and then she started doing whatever she could to him. She punched, kicked, and scratched.  
  
She slowly got up, his gun clutched in her hands. The man was badly hurt. He was bleeding on his face, arm, and both legs. She had even managed to break one of his arms.  
  
She was breathing deeply. She pointed the gun at his head and said, "Now you know not to screw over Sarah Martin." And she shot him.  
  
He yelled before he lost consciousness. But he wasn't dead yet. No. She wanted him to die NOW! Then she shot him in the chest, and she immediately saw his chest stop moving up and down.  
  
She was still breathing deeply. She had a bloody nose and a scratch on her arm, but other than that, she wasn't hurt.  
  
Then, an old woman came around the corner. She saw the man, and then Sarah, with a gun in her hand. She fumbled in her purse, got her cell phone, dialed 911 and said,  
  
"Hello? I'd like to report a murder."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"18 months, Camp Green Lake missy,"  
  
Sarah had been charged with murder for Connor Pietro. They wouldn't listen to her when she said it was self defense.  
  
So, after one day, she was found guilty and sentenced to either two years in prison (They were going easy on her since she was a child) or eighteen months at Camp Green Lake. And you could guess what she chose.  
  
Besides, what choice did she have?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, this wasn't really a chapter, just sort of a background think of her life.  
  
Now, please review! 


	2. I Shouldn't Be Here

Chapter 1: I Shouldn't Be Here  
  
Sarah was on a bus. She was handcuffed to her chair. She looked out the window. She saw a few holes.  
  
'Hmm. Why would there be holes here?'  
  
As they got closer to the camp, she saw more and more holes.  
  
She shouldn't be here, she told herself. She was there out of self defense. If she hadn't killed that guy, he would've killed her. And who would she have chosen? Him or her? 'I think her.'  
  
Her parents and lawyer were the only people that believed her when she said it was out of self defense. There was no evidence that it was out of self defense. Connor Pietro had a clean record. So, Sarah was screwed.  
  
The bus suddenly jolted to a stop. Sarah snapped out of her daydream and looked out the window. She saw a sea of holes.  
  
The guard came over and took off her handcuffs. There was a red ring on her wrists where the handcuffs had been.  
  
"This way kid," The guard mumbled.  
  
Sarah got up and followed. At the moment, she was wearing a tight shirt from Abercrombie that said Clam Bake on it. And she had low, tight pants and a black belt. Her red hair was pulled back in a bun.  
  
She hopped off the bus and looked around. Then, she felt anger. 'They never told me that this was a BOY'S camp!'  
  
The boys started whistling and cat calling her. The guard had left and gone into one of the sheds.  
  
"Hey, sweet thang!"  
  
"Hey babe! You gotta boyfriend?"  
  
She got more and more calls like that until, "Shut the FUCK up!"  
  
They had touched a nerve.  
  
The boys looked at her, shocked, until one said, "Well, you don't need to get all touchy like that!"  
  
"Oh, but I do, you fucken asshole,"  
  
She had had a temper ever since she had been charged of murder.  
  
The guard beckoned her inside, and she followed, glaring at the boys, and the glared back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, this was really the first chapter, and I wanna thank my reviewers:  
  
FighterAngel25  
  
Pearl Brandybuck 


	3. This Should Be Easy

Chapter 2: This Should Be Easy  
  
Sarah followed the guard into the little shed. She thought she could feel steam coming out of her ears. Ever since that man had tried to take her, she had been either scared or touchy with boys. Some guys she would be scared of, so they thought she was crazy and left. And the rest would just try and hit on her, and then, she would get angry and yell at them. The bottom line was she just did not like men.  
  
She walked in and saw a man sitting in a desk with a cowboy hat on. 'Great,' She thought. 'Another man,'  
  
"Sit down," He muttered.  
  
She sat down across from him. The guard handed him a clipboard. He examined it.  
  
"So," He said. "Sarah Martin. Killed a man."  
  
"Yeah," She said nervously.  
  
"Why'd you kill a man?" He asked.  
  
"It was out of self defense," She retorted.  
  
He raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything more on the subject. He got up, turned to his mini fridge, took out a Coke and said, "Here,"  
  
Sarah didn't move.  
  
He turned around and saw that she hadn't moved. "You don't want it?"  
  
"It's not for me," She said matter-of-factly.  
  
He narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"  
  
She sighed. "I mean, you're just trying to make it seem like it's for, aren't you?"  
  
He stared at her for a minute. Then he gave the Coke to the guard.  
  
Sarah smiled.  
  
"So, we finally got someone smart in this camp," The man said as the guard left.  
  
"Thank you," Sarah put on a cheesy smile.  
  
He glared at her. "My name is Mr. Sir. Every time you speak to me, you must call me by my name. Is that clear?"  
  
She nodded. She knew better than to laugh.  
  
"Okay. Follow me," He ordered.  
  
She got up and followed him out. The guys were still there, but they didn't acknowledge her. 'Good,'  
  
She entered another little shack and Mr. Sir threw her an orange jumpsuit.  
  
"Change,"  
  
Sarah stared at him. "What?"  
  
"Get changed," He repeated.  
  
She didn't move a muscle.  
  
"What the hell are you waitin' for? CHANGE!"  
  
"I ain't changin' in front of you," She told him.  
  
"Like hell you ain't. Change, god damnit!"  
  
"No!"  
  
He stood up slowly.  
  
"What are you gonna do about it?"  
  
She stared right back at him. "Do you remember why I got sent here?" She answered evenly.  
  
He stared at her for a few minutes.  
  
"Okay," He mumbled. "You can go change in there," He pointed to a little closet.  
  
She went in, changed, and came back out.  
  
He gave her the instructions on the camp.  
  
"You must dig one hole each day. Five feet wide, five feet in diameter." (A/N: I'm not gonna say EVERYTHING cuz you all already know everything.)  
  
'Digging. Shouldn't be too hard,'  
  
Oh, how wrong she was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, I wanna thank my reviewers for reviewing (obviously)  
  
aNgEl-EyEz2529  
  
trucalifornian  
  
ShaneWestismybaby24  
  
Pearl Brandybuck  
  
FighterAngel25 


	4. Lucky

Chapter 3: Lucky  
  
Sarah sat up in bed. She moaned.  
  
'I bet that bugle is telling me to wake up,'  
  
She slowly got out of bed, pulled her jumpsuit on over her pj's, and exited the tent, still half asleep.  
  
She saw all the boys trooping over to a little shack labeled, 'Library'. Sarah followed.  
  
Mr. Sir opened the shed labeled 'Library' and revealed shovels.  
  
'Ha, ha, ha. Very amusing,' Sarah thought.  
  
She waited in line for her shovel and saw one of the kids that had whistled at her go up to another kid from and take the shovel from him.  
  
'Well, I don't think I like him very much,'  
  
Sarah walked over to a little table and saw damp tortillas. She decided to take a chance and eat one. She took a bite and gagged. She spit it out. Apparently, it was soaked in honey.  
  
'Geez, that's just nasty,'  
  
She threw it on the ground and saw D-Tent (A/N: Which is her tent, of course) start walking out through the desert. She hurried and followed.  
  
When she caught up, they took no notice to her whatsoever. Well, except Squid. He looked over to her, smiled, and said, "Hey. You're that new girl in out tent, right?"  
  
Sarah looked over to him and nodded. "Yeah, that's me. Why?"  
  
He shrugged, still smiling. "Just wondering. What your name?"  
  
"Sarah Martin. You?"  
  
"Squid,"  
  
She raised her eyebrows. "Were your parents drunk when they named you?" (A/N: I think I may have read that in a fanfic on this site, so if it was you that wrote that, I'm sorry for using it, but I thought it was SO funny!)  
  
Squid laughed.  
  
"No, it's my nickname. Everyone here goes by nicknames. I never go by my real name, which is Alan," He shuddered. "So if you know what's best for you, you'll call me Squid,"  
  
She nodded understandingly.  
  
"And these guys," He gestured to the rest of D-Tent, "Are X-Ray, Armpit, Zigzag, Magnet, Stanley, and Zero,"  
  
She nodded again.  
  
By now, they reached where they were supposed to dig, and started to dig. Sarah easily got her shovel down into the dirt and started digging.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah's hole was smaller than everyone else's when the water truck came. Even though at first she was faster, she had drank her water much too quickly, so she had to stop every five minutes after that to regain her strength.  
  
She was the last one to get in line. When she got to the front of the line, she saw that it was Pendanski who was filling the canteens. When he gave her back her canteen, he asked, "How's your first hole?"  
  
"Great," She said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, it gets easier after a while," He replied, catching her sarcasm.  
  
She merely nodded and returned to her hole.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hours later, in late afternoon, Sarah finally finished her hole. She easily climbed out of it and started walking back to camp.  
  
As she was walking back, she heard a hiss behind her and she turned around. Behind her was none other than a yellow-spotted lizard.  
  
Sarah gasped. She'd been warned about those. Apparently, if they bite you, there was no way you could live. You would die a slow and painful death.  
  
The lizard lunged at her, its mouth wide, ready to strike.  
  
Sarah screamed bloody murder.  
  
She dodged out of its way, but it came back. She screamed again.  
  
She swung her shovel defensively with her eyes closed. When she opened them, she saw the head of the lizard.. and two feet away from the bottom half.  
  
Sarah sat down and for a minute gasped for breath when she heard someone approaching. She whipped her head around and saw all of D-Tent running towards her.  
  
When they reached her, Squid exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! What happened?" When he saw the lizard, he gasped. "Were you bitten?"  
  
Sarah smiled weakly and shook her head. "No. But it was a near miss,"  
  
She slowly stood up and grabbed her shovel.  
  
"Wow. You know girl, you're lucky," Armpit said.  
  
"Yeah," Zigzag. "I don't know how many people can escape a death from a yellow-spotted lizard."  
  
She smiled again. "That's the second time I've escaped death,"  
  
X-Ray raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, you are lucky," he thought for a minute. "How about we call you Lucky?"  
  
Sarah thought. Then she shrugged and smiled. "Sure,"  
  
Then they all went back to camp.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I gots nuttin to say so I just wanna thank my reviewers for reviewing:  
  
angelgirl3137  
  
RapDragon55  
  
FighterAngel25  
  
Pearl Brandybuck  
  
ShaneWestismybaby24  
  
aNgEl-EyEz2529  
  
trucalifornian 


	5. Player

Chapter 4: Player  
  
It was about a week later, and Sarah, a.k.a. Lucky, was more comfortable with the boys of D-Tent. Especially Squid.  
  
At the moment, Sarah was playing a game of pool with Squid. They had all started a little competition and right now were the finals, Squid vs. Sarah. Armpit, X-Ray, and Zigzag were on Squid's side, and Caveman, Zero, and Magnet were on Sarah's side, even though Zero wasn't really doing anything.  
  
It was Sarah's turn, and she was lining up her shot when a boy from B-Tent came over and whispered in her ear, so softly so that no one else could hear, "Hey, you gotta nice body. How 'bout you and me come over to my tent? There should be no one in there." Then he slapped her ass.  
  
Sarah stayed still for a moment. Then she slowly straightened up and looked at the boy. She recognized him as Player.  
  
"What did you just say?" She whispered, quietly and threateningly.  
  
He smiled goofily. "You heard me,"  
  
She smiled seductively. Now everyone was watching her. "You're right. I did."  
  
She leaned towards him, ready to kiss. He leaned in too.  
  
When they were about an inch apart, she kicked him in the nuts. He gasped in pain, and slowly lowered to the floor.  
  
She kicked him in the head, and the turned away.  
  
D-Tent was staring at her with wide-eyes.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"What did he say to you?" Squid asked.  
  
"Oh. He told me to go with him to his tent," She shook her head, disgusted.  
  
"Oh. Okay. Well, he is a player," Armpit grinned.  
  
They laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As they were walking to dinner, Sarah got pulled to the side. They put their hands over her mouth so she couldn't scream.  
  
She twisted from their grip and elbowed them in the stomach. They gasped and let go of her instantly.  
  
She turned and saw Player. Oh boy, was she mad now.  
  
"What the FUCK do you think you're doing? You can't have me, so just let it go! Oh, if you come near me one more time, I'm gonna beat the shit outta you! No, better yet, how 'bout I beat the shit outta you now!" She was screaming.  
  
Before she could anything, her yells attracted the whole camp. Even the Warden.  
  
D-Tent fought forward and it took Armpit, Zigzag and Squid to restrain Sarah.  
  
"Yo, c'mon, Lucky. Take it easy," Armpit told her.  
  
"No. That bitch is trying to get to me! I'm gonna make him fuck the day he was born!" Sarah was screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
BANG!  
  
Pendanski had fired his gun.  
  
"Now that's enough! Sarah, what's your explanation for beating up Sam?"  
  
"That ass a whore is trying to screw me over!" Sarah was still trying to get at Player.  
  
"Okay! That's enough!" The Warden called.  
  
"Lucky, I don't wanna see you beating up anyone anymore. And Player," She shot daggers at him. "I don't wanna see you screwing over anyone anymore. I can put you right in jail if I wanted."  
  
Player nodded, still holding his stomach.  
  
"Okay, everyone! Now get to dinner!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes, I know short, but I'm hungry, and it's 12:30, and I haven't eaten all day, (And that's a long time for me lol) so I gotta go now. And, I also couldn't think of anything else to do lol. I'm hyper right now MUAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
And now, my CHAPTERLY thanx to my reviewers:  
  
Stupid Girl of Cold  
  
Kitty Kat-chan  
  
trucalifornian(UHF MEMBER!)  
  
SquidJakeluvr4life(UHF MEMBER AND FOUNDER!)  
  
angelgirl3137(UHF MEMBER!)  
  
RapDragon55  
  
FigherAngel25(UHF MEMBER!)  
  
Pearl Brandybuck  
  
aNgEl-EyEz2529 


	6. AN

Okay, I'm sorry about this, but this is being posted on all of my stories. I am taking a break from updating so I can think out and type at least one new chapter on each of my stories which is about.. four chapters at the least. I'm sorry, but this break may help me! And, it's only for about a week.  
  
~DtentGIRLZ~ 


	7. Heat Stroke

Sorry for the long wait! But I finished my other story, and I deleted two, and started one, so now I only have two stories to do. So, I should be updating more. Happy happy! Ok im fine.  
  
Chapter 5: Heat Stroke  
  
Over the next few days, Sarah was getting more tired than usual. After about thirty minutes, she would feel wiped out. She didn't get it.  
  
Then, about a week after the incident with Player, Sarah felt dizzy ten minutes into digging. She gripped her shovel for support. She breathed deeply, but it just made her head hurt. She heard voices, but they sounded distant. She shook her head, but that made it worse. The voices were getting more panicky, but she still couldn't understand them. Everything around her seemed to be going out of focus.  
  
Then she blacked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She heard voices. They were talking. Sarah tried to put her hands over her ears, but they wouldn't move. The voices got louder. The louder they got, the more her head hurt.  
  
"MAKE THE VOICES STOP!" She screamed unconsciously.  
  
But that just made the voices ever louder.  
  
"STOP!" She screamed again, this time opening her eyes.  
  
It took a few seconds for everything to focus in, and when they did, she saw that she was lying on her cot in D-Tent, surrounded by her tent.  
  
"Are you okay, Lucky?" Magnet asked her.  
  
Sarah groaned and covered her ears again and shut her eyes tightly.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" she heard someone ask, yet their voice was muffled.  
  
"SHUT UP!" She yelled.  
  
She uncovered her ears and screamed, "QUIT TALKING! GET OUTTA HERE! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!"  
  
She put her hands back over her ears and shut her eyes again.  
  
A few minutes later, she opened her eyes, and saw that the tent was empty. She sighed and turned over so her head was in the pillow and fell asleep, with her head throbbing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah woke up to voices again, but kept her eyes shut. She groaned from the pain in her head.  
  
The talking instantly stopped.  
  
She opened her eyes, and saw D-Tent around her again.  
  
"What happened?" She mumbled, trying not to think about her headache.  
  
"Well, about a week ago, you fainted." Zigzag said.  
  
"A week!?" Sarah exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah," X-Ray told her. "You've been sleeping on and off."  
  
"What's wrong with me?" She asked.  
  
"Mom said you had a heat stroke," Armpit told her.  
  
"Oh," Sarah sighed, relieved. "I've had those before. I should be okay."  
  
"Mom thinks it's something more," Squid told her, worriedly.  
  
Sarah smiled at him. "Don't worry, it won't be,"  
  
Just then, Pendanski came in. He looked pale.  
  
"Um, Sarah, I have some.. news for you," He said. "Boys, if you could just.."  
  
"No," Sarah interrupted. "I want them here with me. What's your news?"  
  
"Well, as you know, and that I've discovered, you've gotten a lot of heat strokes, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes," Sarah answered.  
  
"Well, it turns out, that that's not normal. You're heat strokes are from something you got when you were little."  
  
"And that is..?" Sarah prompted.  
  
Pendanski sighed. "You have leukemia,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Muahahahahaha leukemia! You know what's funny is that I didn't even think of doing cancer until I was halfway done with the chappie.. ha that's funny. Ya so anywayz, thank you:  
  
jazandsas- you're a great reviewer.. I think you like all my stories.. ya u do =D  
  
Nosilla- you like all my stories too =D  
  
Kitty Kat-chan- thanx for reviewing!  
  
SquidJakeluvr4life- HI! =D  
  
Stupid Girl of Cold- thanx for reviewing!  
  
trucalifornian- HI! MINE SMILIES R BETTER! =D  
  
angelgirl3137- you never come online  
  
RapDragon55- HELLONESS!  
  
LilKatie9190- Ah, new pen name.. interesting  
  
Pearl Brandybuck- Why hello  
  
aNgEl-EyEz2529- thanx for reviewing! 


	8. Happy Memories

Chapter 6: Happy Memories  
  
There was silence. Not even breathing was heard. It almost seemed like the whole tent was holding their breath.  
  
"L-leukemia?" Sarah breathed.  
  
Pendanski nodded.  
  
"H-how'd I get it?" Sarah asked shakily.  
  
"Well, it's one of those diseases that you just.. catch," Pendanski told her.  
  
"What can be done?" she asked.  
  
"Well.. nothing. Nothing can cure it. But, there are treatments that can help fight it. But, nothing can cure it." He said solemnly.  
  
"Will I live?" Sarah asked the question that was on everybody's mine.  
  
Pendanski took a deep breathe. "We don't know. We have medicines that you can take, but if it gets really bad, you are gonna be sent to a hospital."  
  
And then he left.  
  
For about five minutes, there was silence in the tent. The silence was broken with a whimper.  
  
The boys of D-Tent all looked around to see Sarah with tears in her eyes.  
  
"How could this have happened? How?" She asked herself.  
  
Squid went over and hugged her. "Everything's going to be okay.. it's gonna be fine.."  
  
Sarah shook her head, the tears now coming faster. "No.. I had the perfect life.. the perfect family.. the perfect school.. the perfect friends.. the perfect everything. Then, I was about to get raped, so I killed him outta self defense. My parents deserted me.. they didn't believe me. Then I was sent here, and I'm about to get raped again, and then I find out I have leukemia.." She trailed off, and sobbed into Squid's chest.  
  
Squid looked around for support. The boys just shrugged.  
  
Sarah lifted up her head. "I'm sorry.. I need to be alone.."  
  
And she ran out of the tent.  
  
She sat against the back of the Wreck Room wall and reflected on the happier moments of her life.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Hey, Carly, isn't that guy over there cute?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yeah.. hey, doesn't he go to our school?" Carly exclaimed.  
  
"Yup," She turned Carly. "How do I look?"  
  
Carly gave her the thumbs up sign and smiled. "Great!"  
  
"Okay, let's go!"  
  
The girls walked the sexiest they could by the boy and his friends.  
  
"Uh.. excuse me?"  
  
Sarah turned around and it was the cute boy talking to her.  
  
"Yes?" She smiled.  
  
"Um.. aren't you Sarah Martin from school?" He asked nervously.  
  
"Yes I am," She answered.  
  
"Well.. will you go out with?"  
  
"Um.. lemme think.." She turned to Carly and smiled.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
~*Different Flashback*~  
  
They were in the waiting room of the downtown hospital. Sarah's grandmother had an operation for her breast cancer. The doctors weren't sure if she was going to be okay.  
  
Just then, her grandmother's doctor came out.  
  
"Well?" Her father stood up to find out if his mother was going to be fine.  
  
The doctor smiled. "She's gonna be fine."  
  
~*Different Flashback*~  
  
Sarah was five years old, and her mother and father were in the delivery room, having a baby. Well, her mother was, her father was helping.  
  
She was sitting in the waiting room, when another little girl came in.  
  
"Hi, my name's Carly," The girl said.  
  
"I'm Sarah. I'm five years old." She held out her five fingers. "How old are you?"  
  
"I'm five too," Carly held out five fingers.  
  
"My mommy's having a baby right now." Sarah told her.  
  
"My mommy too!" Carly squealed.  
  
"Cool! Where do you go to school?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Um.. Su.. Su.. Su something. What about you?"  
  
"Sutter elementary."  
  
"Yeah, I go dere too!"  
  
"Cool! Maybe I'll see you there!"  
  
"Honey.. come and see the baby!" Her daddy came out and took her into the delivery room.  
  
"Bye-bye!" She called to Carly.  
  
"Bye-bye!" Carly called back.  
  
"Say hello to Logan Michael," Her daddy told her when she saw her new brother.  
  
"Hi Logan Michael," Sarah waved to him.  
  
Logan opened up his eyes and smiled a little before falling to sleep.  
  
~*End of Flashbacks*~  
  
Sarah sobbed from those memories. After she had been charged with killing that guy, Carly stopped answering her E-mails and phone calls until she eventually blocked Sarah. Her parents stopped being cheery with her, and turned it into fake cheerfulness. Her brother just ignored her. When Sarah left for Camp Green Lake, her parents had left. That morning, Sarah had woken up to an empty house and a note that said:  
  
'Good luck at camp. Bye'  
  
Sarah had cried.  
  
And, right now, Sarah cried some more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I don't want you guys to think Sarah is a stuck up prep cuz she has a happy memory of when her boy friend asked her out. Cuz those of you who do have a boy friend or girl friend think of it as a happy memory, right? Heehee  
  
Anywayzness, thank you reviewers:  
  
ChubbyChipperChipmunk  
  
jazandsas  
  
trucalifornian  
  
Nosilla  
  
Kitty Kat-chan  
  
SquidJakeluvr4life  
  
Stupid Girl of Cold  
  
angelgirl3137  
  
RapDragon55  
  
LilKatie9190  
  
Pearl Brandybuck  
  
aNgEl-EyEz2529 


	9. Kill Me Now

Chapter 7: Kill Me Now  
  
It was very hard for Sarah to get up the next morning. It took her about ten minutes, but, she eventually did it.  
  
During digging, Sarah couldn't dig for five minutes without taking a break. By the time she was finished, it was around midnight. She was too tired to do anything except sleep. She collapsed into bed when she got there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Sarah couldn't get up. She couldn't move. She tried to lift up her head, but it made her whole body hurt.  
  
"Help," She moaned from her bed.  
  
"What?" Squid turned around. "Come on Sarah! Get up! We gotta dig! How exciting.."  
  
"I.. can't.. move.." She moaned again. "It hurts."  
  
Squid rushed to her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"FUCK! I CAN'T MOVE! IT MEANS MY LEGS AND ARMS WON'T MOVE!" Sarah screamed, and then moaned in pain.  
  
"Um, ok. Someone, go get Mom. NOW!" Squid yelled. Zigzag hurried out of the tent and returned a minute later with Pendanski at his heels.  
  
"What's wrong?" Pendanski asked, looking around.  
  
"Mom.. Sarah can't move," Squid told him.  
  
Pendanski rushed to her side.  
  
"Are you in any pain?" He asked her.  
  
Sarah glared at him. "No, I'm peachy!" She told him sarcastically.  
  
"Ok, this isn't good.. this is not good.." He took out his cell phone dialed 911.  
  
"Hello?.. Yes.. um, Sarah Martin here has leukemia.. she can't move.. Camp Green Lake.. yes.. ok bye." He hung up.  
  
"They'll be here soon. They said just to rest and relax." He told her.  
  
She moaned yet again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour later, the ambulance arrived in a helicopter.  
  
"FINALLY!" Sarah hollered.  
  
When the doctors came in with a stretcher, Sarah screamed at them, "GOD DAMNIT! WHAT THE FUCK TOOK YOU SO LONG?"  
  
The doctors ignored her and carefully tried to put Sarah on the stretcher.  
  
"AH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Sarah yelled.  
  
"Shh.. Sarah, it's gonna be okay. Just let them do their job.." Squid told her.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sarah screamed at him, but then, kept quiet.  
  
They loaded her in the helicopter and were about to shut the doors when Sarah screamed, "SQUID! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie, but no one can come with you," The doctor told her.  
  
Sarah glared at her. "IF YOU DON'T LET HIM IN, I AIN'T GONNA STOP SCREAMIN! I'M IN PAIN LADY, SO YOU BETTER LET HIM HERE!"  
  
The doctor looked at her for a minute, before calling out, "Um.. if your name is.. Squid, then get in here!"  
  
Squid hopped in and gripped Sarah's hand. "Everything's gonna be okay.." He told her softly.  
  
Sarah had tears in her eyes. "No.. everything hurts.. just kill me.. please.. just kill me.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heehee sumones mad.. yes they are. Ok I don't have time to thank my reviewers cuz its like 12:30 and I haven't eat all day so im gonna go eat some PIZZA! Heehee bye 


	10. I Love You

Chapter 8: I Love You  
  
Squid couldn't take it. He watched Sarah grip his hand with all her might; she was in so much pain.  
  
He couldn't take it. He was helpless. Sarah had to go through so much pain in so little time. And not just physical pain, but emotional and mental pain too.  
  
She claims she had a perfect life. Squid didn't doubt that. He could very well imagine her perfect life. And then, when she's attacked, she kills someone. He, and everyone else he knew, would kill them. Or, at least try. Few would succeed.  
  
Then, since no one believed that he had attacked her, everyone deserted her. Her friends, her family, everyone. So, for the longest time, she had no one. No one who had a shoulder she could cry on. No one to tell her it would be fine. No one to tell her that she would be fine. No one to tell her that, no matter what happens, they would wait for her to come back. No one to tell her that they loved her.  
  
But now, she has Squid. Now, she had Squid's shoulder to cry on. Squid could tell her everything would be fine. Squid could tell her that he would wait for her. Squid could tell her that he loved her.  
  
But he didn't.  
  
He hadn't.  
  
He had the opportunity, but he didn't.  
  
All those times.. and he didn't say anything.  
  
He never thought that a time like this would come.. where she might die.  
  
But it did. And he still has to say it.  
  
"Squid.." Sarah whispered, her eyes closed.  
  
"Shh.. don't talk.." Squid whispered, gripping her hand.  
  
"No.. but I have to say it.." Sarah moaned.  
  
"No.. I have to tell you something first. Please, lemme talk." He told her.  
  
She moaned again. Squid took that as a yes.  
  
"Um.. I've been thinking about what you said when everyone deserted you after you killed that guy, and.. I have something to tell you."  
  
"I'm here for you. If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here. I'm telling you right now that everything is going to be okay, and that I'll wait for you forever. And.. I love you."  
  
Sarah opened her eyes a little. "Really?"  
  
Squid nodded, tears in his eyes. "Yes. I love you."  
  
Sarah had tears too. "Oh Squid, I lov-"  
  
BEEP!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok short, and dramatic, I think. CLIFFY muahahahaha thanx for all yur great reviews! =D I appreciate them! So review and I'll update! 


	11. AN

This author's note is going to explain how things may be going for a while:  
  
I'm not gonna have a lot of time to update because..  
  
In May.. well, May 22, to be exact =D..  
  
As many of you may know..  
  
I am being..  
  
Bat Mitzvahed! If you don't know what that it, it's what you do if you're Jewish. If you still don't understand, e-mail me at Shoptlidrop4eve@aol.com  
  
I have a LOT of studying to do, along with school work, and I just can't do it all. I have to go to temple a lot, and other Bat/Bat Mitzvah parties( =D ) and, again, I just can't do it all. I apologize, and I will start updating regularly again in about.. four months.  
  
Sorry, but after May 22, I will have a lot more free time.  
  
Once again, I'm sorry, and there will be some updates here and there, but there won't be.. five a week for a while. Maybe two or three if I get spare time =D.  
  
Hope I'm missed! ;-)  
  
~DtentGIRLZ~ 


	12. Gone

Chapter 9: Gone  
  
BEEP!  
  
"Beep?!" Squid exclaimed. "WHY THE HELL DID THAT DAMN MACHINE BEEP?"  
  
"Son, get outta the way," The nurse rushed passed him over to Sarah.  
  
"TELL ME WHAT THE FUCKEN BEEP MEANT!" Squid yelled. (A/N: As you can tell, he's not very smart =P)  
  
"It means she's getting weaker," The doctor told him.  
  
Squid stared at him, and then at Sarah. "Wh-what?"  
  
The doctor walked up to him. "It means, she doesn't have a good chance of surviving,"  
  
"No. . . " Squid whispered. "She won't die."  
  
"Only a miracle can save her now,"  
  
Squid went over and sat next to Sarah's almost-lifeless body. He gripped her hand tightly.  
  
"Sarah. . . I love you. And, I know you never said it, but I know you feel the same way." Tears started rolling down his face. "Sarah. . . I'm so sorry about everything."  
  
He looked up to the sky. "God, if you're listening, please, bring her back. She doesn't deserve to die at 16. She deserves to live a good life. A life with me. A life where people love her. And, a chance to get another change at a perfect life. Since, right now, her life is not known as terrible, but, as once perfect."  
  
Squid bowed his head down and let the tears fall freely. He bent down and gave Sarah her first, and last, kiss from him.  
  
BEEP!  
  
"What does that one mean?" Squid asked, his face still tear stained.  
  
No one answered, but he was pushed away. They were trying to get her back to life.  
  
Squid crumpled himself in a corner and cried. He continued to cry even when they landed and Sarah was rushed into the ER.  
  
He finally got out, because his tears wouldn't come anymore. He walked onto a large field in front of the hospital. Squid let the wind blow in his face. He heard over the intercom from inside the hospital, very faintly, "Will the family of Danielle Marshall please come to room B-14. The operation was a success. I repeat, the operation was a success."  
  
Squid gave a little chuckle. "So God. . . you let her live? You let someone, who probably didn't deserve it as much as Sarah, live? What if Danielle Marshall is really an abusive parent? Or a terrible person of some kind? Sarah isn't. She deserves to live a lot more than this Danielle Marshall. But no, you don't care! Do you?! Well, ya know what God? SCREW YOU! Cause I don't believe in God anymore now that you've killed the greatest person in the world!" (A/N: I'm not being racist, I just sorta took this from Bruce Almighty)  
  
He bent down again as a fresh wave of tears came. After a few minutes, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw. . . Sarah?  
  
"Sarah?" He whispered. "Is that you?"  
  
He leaned forward, but his hands went through her. She smiled apologetically.  
  
"I'm sorry. . ." She said softly. "But, I wanted to tell you. . . I love you."  
  
"Sarah. . . I love you too," The tears started to come again, and when he blinked them away, she way gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A page and a half. A PAGE and a HALF! And ya kno how long it took me to write it? A WEEK! Yes that's right, a WEEK! It's one of the few updates you'll be getting. So tata!  
  
~DtentGIRLZ~ 


	13. I'm Sure She Is

Chapter 10: I'm Sure She Is  
  
Squid bent down, but didn't cry. His depression was beyond sadness. His tears alone could not satisfy his sadness. Then, he heard something behind him.  
  
"Um, excuse me? Are you Alan Smith?" (A/N: I kno everybody uses that last name for him but I couldn't think of any others so ya) A voice asked.  
  
He turned around and saw a man, a woman, and a child.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"W-we're the Martins. We were told that you knew our daughter, Sarah Martin," The man said shakily.  
  
Squid looked at them. "You're the family that left her? That deserted her?"  
  
They exchanged glances. "W-we didn't kn-know what to do," The woman said.  
  
"So you abandon your daughter? You just leave her to get arrested?" Squid almost shouted.  
  
"N-no!" The woman said. "We love Sarah! We would never-"  
  
But Squid cut her off. "Whatever," and he stormed past them and went into the hospital.  
  
He found Sarah's bed and took her hand. It was cold and pale. The tears came again.  
  
"Did you know her?" A little voice said.  
  
Squid looked around. His eyes fell on a little boy in the bed next to Sarah's.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I did. Who are you? Did you know her?"  
  
"She was awake earlier," The little boy said. "But she said she was leaving. She said she had to say good-bye to someone, and then she would be moving on."  
  
Squid stared at him. "She said that to you?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Well . . . why are you here, kiddo?" Squid asked him.  
  
"My mommy told me that I'm gonna go to sleep here," The boy said.  
  
"Go to sleep?" Squid questioned.  
  
The boy nodded. "She said it would be for a very long time,"  
  
"How long?"  
  
The boy shrugged. "I don't know. But she and daddy were crying and everything."  
  
Squid finally understood. The boy was going to die. "How much longer until you go to sleep?"  
  
"I don't know,"  
  
"What's your name kiddo?"  
  
"Sam,"  
  
"Well Sam, I hope you go to sleep very . . . nicely," Squid told him.  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"When you go to sleep, you might . . . see people that . . . you may not expect. If you see Sarah, tell her . . . tell her I miss her." Squid said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Is that Sarah?" He asked, pointing to Sarah.  
  
Squid nodded. "Yes,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Squid was allowed to stay in a hotel to stay for Sarah's funeral. He saw Sam there. He sat with him, and Squid cried while Sam watched him.  
  
Squid was able to . . . allow himself to stay with Sam until he died. He was sitting next to Sam in his bed with Sam's parents while he died. The machine beeped signaling his death. Squid comforted his parents. Then, Sam opened his eyes; long enough to tell Squid, "She feels the same," before he died.  
  
Squid lived the rest of his life the way Sarah would have wanted him too. She wouldn't've wanted him to mourn forever. He finished his sentence at Camp Green Lake and lived a happy life. It would've been happier with Sarah, but, it was her time to go, and no one, not even God, could've stopped that.  
  
He adopted a little girl when he was thirty, and well out of college. She was a newborn baby, only five days when he adopted her. Her parents had been high school sluts and hadn't been careful, so when she was born, they put her up for adoption. She didn't even have a name, so, Squid named her Sarah.  
  
As Sarah got older, she started to wonder why she was the only girl in preschool without a mommy. Squid told her that mommy was asleep, and wouldn't come back.  
  
Every year, Squid had gone to Sarah's grave for her birthday and put flowers there. So, when Sarah was five, they were to her mother's grave and put flowers there. Both of them.  
  
"Is that where mommy is sleeping, daddy?" She asked him.  
  
Squid nodded and hugged his daughter. "Yes. That's mommy's bed."  
  
"Does mommy know about me, daddy?" Sarah asked, starting to tear up like her father.  
  
Squid looked up at his daughter and kissed her on her forehead. "I'm sure she does,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ITS OVER! Im sure a lotta u r gonna hate this chapter, and, as a matter of fact, I do to. But this is the only, and I mean ONLY story where the person is gonna die. It's so hard to write . . . ok now pleaz R&R  
  
Im gonna thank my reviewers for this story:  
  
yuyufan kurama  
  
jazandsas  
  
Nosilla  
  
SquidJakeluvr4life  
  
trucalifornian  
  
Kitty Kat-chan  
  
Pearl Brandybuck  
  
SquidLover  
  
Mystere  
  
Stupid Girl of Cold  
  
Saved by Da Bell  
  
RapDragon55  
  
aNgEl-EyEz2529  
  
LilKatie9190 


End file.
